1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having magnetic elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In a magnetotunnel junction (MTJ) including two ferromagnetic layers having a thin insulating layer therebetween, the tunnel resistance varies depending on the relative directions of magnetization of the two ferromagnetic layers. A magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) may be a semiconductor device where magnetic elements (MTJ elements) having MTJs utilizing a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect are arranged in a matrix form as a memory cell.
Related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-253303, 2009-43831, 2006-261592, 2009-16417, 2008-135619, and 2006-5152.